Woven webbings have long been used as tiedowns, straps and/or slings keep them in service until they are worn or damaged to an acceptable limit. The damage to the webbing of the tiedowns, straps and/or slings is often concentrated along the edge of the webbing, causing it to become weak, increasing the risk of failure. Once the acceptable limit is reached, the tiedowns, straps and/or slings should be taken out of service to prevent damage or injury due to the failure of the tiedowns, straps and/or slings.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide woven tiedowns, straps and/or slings having an indicator or marker which is provided proximate the edges of the slings to provide a visual indication of when the acceptable limit of the tiedowns, straps and/or slings is reached. In particular, in would be beneficial to provide one or more marker yarns, placed along each edge of the webbing of the woven tiedowns, straps and/or slings at a set distance from the edge to service as an out of service tool to assist users in identifying when the edge of the webbing is excessively worn, cut or otherwise damaged, to an extent whereby the webbing product needs to be removed from service.